The Adventures of the Coven
by FireflyDragon
Summary: This is a line of stories oriented around my guild, the Coven of Lustful Desires!
1. Club Hoppin' With Kannayael and Persepho...

Bouncin' in Mistmoore 

(( Yes this is my happy tale of the truth behind Mistmoore! No I do not own EQ nor do I own Mistmoore or all of his belongings and/or toaster oven. I do own, however, this story and the character Kannayael in which I use in it and also play as in EQ. Thanks and please Read and Review! ^_^ ))

Within a small tavern in the Commons of Neriak, there is an old clock which can be heard…tick…tock…tick…tock….TICK TOCK!!!

"Ahg! I can't TAKE it anymore! There's GOT to be something to do….." The handsome and well built yet slender Kannayael stands up, a bit frustrated from the lack of…well…things to do in recent times.

An inquiring brow perks up upon his companion's elegant face, the Lady Persephonya. Her eyes were steady and unwavering…yet still looked playful in all their essence. "And what, per chance, do you have in mind?"

A shrug was all he could muster up, he had no energy due to his lack of using the energy he desired so much to use. "I don't know, anything other than sitting around here in a lowly pub of Neriak…" He sighs a bit and sinks his forehead into his crossed arms on the table…

"Eh, what's that sonny!? I hear yeh want to find excitement!" An old cloaked man waddles his way over to their table as if he were wearing crude makeshift diapers out of tree bark…oh how the rashes must itch him so. 

Intrigued by this man's words Kannayael's eyes light up and his head rises from its grave within his folded arms, yet even so he was persistent in pushing the man's limits. "And what, old sir, would you possibly know about having fun…?"

The old man swiftly pulls out a cane from beneath his raggedy and tattered clothes…it was the glorious Epic Weapon for an old man, The Bop-till-they-Drop Staff, fully enhanced with it's plus ONE agility point! It did, however, have the chance of throwing out the user's back. "Bah! You young whippersnapper, I'll show you a thing or two!" With his mighty shriveled battle cry upon everyone's ears he whacks Kannayael across the head twice before having to "regain" his stamina…either that or he broke a prosthetic hip. 

"Owch!!! Hey old man, watch it, that REALLY hurt!" He rubs his tender, unprotected head with his gloved hands and winces a bit. "Alright, we'll listen to you…jeeze cut it out already…"

Persephonya's hand trails over to Kannayael's thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze, letting him know that he wasn't worth his Harm Touch… "It's ok, love…let him speak and we'll kill an Orc later for you to feel better."

"Right, as I was saying…" The man hunched over a bit and just kinda sat there, as if he had a stool already in his robes or something weird like that. "I know of a place in Faydwer, a really hip pumpin' place if ya know what I mean." He gives a wink at Kannayael; they both knew he was talking about strippers and sex slaves. "Ah, well it's known as Club Mistmoore, been there for centuries…they have only the greatest of parties for those who catch the owner's appeal…although no one's ever seen him. But I warn you…don't….go…without……….." His head tilts over and you can hear disturbingly loud snore emitted from his leathered zombie skin head.

"Riiiiiiiight…and I'm Innoruuk, Prince of Hate…." Kannayael sighs and bashes his head into his arms again. "We're never gonna get ANYWHERE fun!" Before he could thrust his head into his arms again, a willowy finger pokes him between the eyes and holds his head up.

"Not quite, love…I've heard rumor of this Mistmoore place…I hear it's quite the hot spot in Faydwer…but there's something hidden within its appearance that most fail to see…I wonder what it is." She trails off in thought and stands up, the ruffles in her black robe rolling down towards the floor and vanishing without a trace.

"Hey wait! What's there that we have to worry about?" The anxious Shadow knight rises from his own stoop, knocking over the old man whom fell over like a plastic statue, even making the clicking noise as he hit, still stiff and snoring.

"Oh, I don't remember what they said about it, oh well…" She smiles innocently as she dismissed it off of her hand…yep…there the subject went, right through the cracks in the floor.

Filled with energy again, he gives a stretch and brushes the imaginary cobwebs and dust from his gnome-skin outfit…he felt like he'd been sitting there for much longer than he really had been. "Alright let's go!" The soft click of mythril boots echoes throughout the pub, the doors sliding open and shut before anyone could even detect his movements…damn he was in a hurry.

A wizard spire's warp, a long walk, and 2 hours later…about 2 rations too late….

"Why did you make me come here?! We're so far away from a bed!" His stomach growls and begins to fight with itself. "...and I'm so hungry!"

The shady necromancer merely chuckles softly and holds up a finger to his nose. "Perhaps YOU shouldn't have burst so hastily out of the door before we left then, hmm?" Before she could turn her face to the path in which they'd chosen, a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hello there, we're on a hunting part and we couldn't help but notice you were heading towards Mistmoore…mind if we tag along?" His masculine barbaric voice was enough to make even the strong Kannayael wanna lose what little food he had in his stomach…he hated the bulky voices, they were so grotesque to him. 

Kannayael's eyes twitch slightly and narrow at the man and the large…gathering of un-bathed brutes and thugs, all equips with a sword bigger than themselves as if the only possible way to attain a chance with a woman. "Size is an option, yes…but it matters more on how you use it, guys…" He mutters the words under his breath before emitting the only smile he can forage up. "…why not, we could use a bunch of…merry men…on our journey." His intentions were held otherwise, he planned on ditching them as soon as they got there…

"Ah! Such noble lads, you shall hardly notice us or our presence here!" The leader, his cranium seemed to be eaten by a polar bear's head…oh wait, that was his ARMOR. Shortly after this remark he took his place among the brigands that were his friends, only one of them of the same origin as Kannayael and his beloved Persephonya.

She was a tramp of a dark elf…oh, how her hips swayed as she glided across the path towards our hero. "What's your name, sweetheart…?" She slips a finger across his chin and up his bottom lip, resting on his nose.

Persephonya's elegant features were temporarily scarred with a vein of anger above her narrowed right eye. "You'll have to try harder than that…toots…" Her robes loft slightly in the breeze as she progresses in front of the perpetrator, a fist clamped tightly around a scythe at her side.

"Pathetic, stay out of this little girl…" The dark elf invader holds a hand out, palm side down, and gives a little shooing motion. "Be gone…"

Chuckling could now be heard from between the closed lips of the Shadow knight, his eyes closed gently much like that Xellos character in the Slayers, then opening one and holding up a finger. "Big mistake…I suggest you move."

"Now why would I do a thing like tha--" Her voice trails off into the distance followed by a couple groans and moans, perhaps there was the crunching of branches…or maybe they were bones. She had been hit in the gut by none other than the necromancer who had already laid claims to his heart. "Ow! You ruined by outfit!" She staggers up from the other side of a fallen tree in which she had been slammed through, holding a hand to her eye with a wince and a sniffle.

"You've been warned, next time I'll take action…" The thought of that being only a warning was just scary…you never wanted to cross Persephonya, especially through Kannayael.

The massive circle of thugs stood and gasped as they watched the two blackened elven folk walk into the area of Mistmoore. "Perhaps…it's best we stick with them…" The leader quickly picks up their fallen friend/tramp/victim and carries her into the area as well.

LOADING PLEASE WAIT…

((Now who didn't see THAT coming? ^^))

Upon entering the mountain pass before Mistmoore. Massive amounts of mist filled the area, seeming to glitter a bit with sparkly things… When standing you can feel throbbing music through the ground, they were closer than they had thought. Occasionally as the flock moved farther into the area, the mist would change colors and streams of light would shoot through it. 

"I'm liking this…" Kannayael nods his head slowly and in the same rhythm to the beat. He had finally found a nice little hot spot to keep him occupied for a long while, and what better to do it in than the moonlight? 

"I am too, love…this is fun already, I love the special effects." She treads close to her companion and walks closer and closer…then they finally could see the looming walls, a massive gate at its center. 

"Those aren't special effects…this place is always like this!" A woman and several others alike swing down from higher places and such, landing without a sound in front of the travelers. "You've entered the realm of Mistmoore…here the party never ends so long as there's a moon in the sky!"

"Hmm, indeed…it appears to be night here even though it's day on the other side of the mountains." From the side of his vision he can see a man in bluish black robes heading their way, staggering as if drunk or wearing really irritating shoes. Above his head were letters for some reason, clearly reading Mayong Mistmoore. "Good evening Mayong Mistmoore, I suppose you're the club owner…?"

"Eh?! H-How'd you know?" The pale faced man looks left and right, up and down his persona, trying desperately to figure out where he went wrong in hiding his identity. 

"Ahem…" Persephonya points inconspicuously above his head at the text that seemed to just float there. She tried her hardest not to let out a small little giggle of girlish nature, but she just couldn't contain it.

"Mmm?" His eyes trace her line of vision and then catch glimpse of those words. "Curse you Verant! You always ruin everything!" Mayong stomps and kicks a bit at the dirt and dust, sending more sparkles throughout the mist. He then grabs his name from above his head and crumbles it up a bit before tossing it to the side. His rant was stopped short however, a wizard from the hunting party had decided to try his luck against this man…there was a staff, poked into his side, that's all the real damage it did. "Ok, now that just wasn't right…" 

All the others could do was watch in horror as Mayong and his minions wielded piercing fangs from underneath their sheathing lips. Then the onslaught ensued…Mayong himself dealt the first blow, his hand ripped clean through the wizards chest and out through his back, covered with nasty little entrails and other such unappetizing things. His associates went straight for the hunting party; the tramp from before had long since disbanded and booked it out of there. They were as helpless as a poor defenseless sock about to go into a washing machine and become lost forever. Fangs blared they all slaughtered the party; Mayong taking a few more kills himself. With a mighty swing of his leg he connected to the stomach of one of the strongest of the warriors, sending him flying through the zone to the opposite side where he found his death, redesigning and locating the landscape as he went crashing merrily along. After they were all dead, they vampires all turned and grinned towards the remaining two, Persephonya…and Kannayael…

"Oh thank you, Mistmoore, sir…thank you for ridding us of those pests, they were really starting to scare us, and that stench of there's was unbearable!" They both plastered on the most innocent looking faces they possibly could before it melting into the piercing laugh that was Mayong's. "We only wanted to come to a good night club…" 

"Ha! Indeed you did! And you've found it! Come, join us in the great hall and you shall find a TRUE party!" He laughs again in unison with his minionettes (it's a word now so bleh!) before leading them into the chambers of the keep. 

It was the grandest party any one being could possibly wish for. All along the sides were food, drinks, and people alike… all dancing their own way to the hypnotic music. The lights were out except for some strobes, other such black lights, and other colored objects that emitted glowing essences. "Wow…this is great." 

And thus the story ends happily ever after; Kannayael and his lover Persephonya danced the night away. They made several friends among the vampire population and raised their factions with Mayong Mistmoore and his Agents grew dramatically when they all "got their groove on" on the dance floor. Mixes of rave techniques and party moves were all he needed to show himself off to his new fans…and so they stayed and danced.


	2. The Emperor's New Grove (*starring Ashik...

The Emperor's New Groove… 

(You just KNOW that something's gonna get weird…)

((The disclaimer is pretty much the same except this relates to Crushbone. I do not own Crushbone or any of its happy little orc population. This story, I DO own, minus a few parts I got from a drop dead hilarious EQVideo. The character played in this tale is a member of our guild and all rights for Ashikira belong to him. ))

After the accounts of Mistmoore, another great adventure began to unfold. Although…these new accounts weren't just about Kannayael and Persephonya…no, this is a story of a monk named Ashikira and his trip to a certain Camp Crushbone…

The boat swayed back and forth as it traveled through different locations. How it could possibly do that is beyond me, what without a captain and such…or for that matter a crew. It was mind-boggling! 

"Ah, good, we should be arriving shortly now…oh how I wish to see the look on Kannayael's face when he sees that I've tracked him down again." The ocean breeze fills his nose to the brim with a welcomed scent of pine and mist.

Among the other travelers on board he picked up the most delightful little tale. "Aye, I hear tis good lootin' this time of year." They were dwarves, little folk with whom even females had beards. "Ah, that Crushbone is the place to be right now, greatest way to get new equipment."

Ashikira was most entertained by this; he now felt the urge to go to Crushbone. "Kannayael will just have to wait…this could prove to be a wise move in the Coven's favor." He begins to stroke an imaginary tuft of hair on his chin… "If I remember correctly…dark elves have close ties with the Crushbone Orcs…so they can't slaughter any of them." His imaginary fuzz dwindled away. "…so I'll just pick up some items for them in which they couldn't get otherwise."

"Hey, master human…you ain't gonna get anything now, we just passed Butcherblock Port." One of the dwarves, encumbered with the stench of beer, had spoken to him.

"What?! Oh great, I can't miss it now!" With those as his embarking words he hurls himself over the edge and swims towards shore. He gained a few more points in his swimming (25) all the way to (34) from the distance he swam…he just picked a random direction and went that way, man he was a lucky one.

After running across the massive stone walls of Butcherblock he was stopped short by a…well…short man, a gnome of sorts. "Good day to you, sir gnomey-thing, forgive me but I'm in quite a hurry…" 

"Ohhhh, well that's easy for a wee man like me, heehee, that it is!" The gnome had spunk, stuff that kinda just lingered within the pockets of most, sitting there along with the lint and a few copper pieces. "Loompah Wigglesworth's the name, spirits are my game!" 

Oh the horror…Ashikira's face was beyond recognition from it's cowering self. This little man was scary, like carnival folk…small hands. "Um…I must be going now…perhaps…we shall meet…at a much later time…" Those words were his last words because in an instant, the little man's hands waved in front of him, sparkling all different colors.

"There you go, Mr. Biggun…my you're tall, and now you're fast!" With that the gnome smiles and turns invisible, the sound of a pitter-patter type noise echoing off into the distance.

Ashikira, not quite knowing what just happened to him, looks down and inspects himself a bit further to see what this little thing did to him. His eyes caught glimpse of his shoes, their shape had changed to little wolves and they were growling as if ready to run, wagging their little tails from his heel. "Wow, that wasn't so bad…now I can get back to Mistmoore sooner." His voice wasn't emitting form the same spot he was just in, however…he had already taken off down the path and was quite near the treetop city of Kelethin within a matter of minutes. Above he could hear grunts and squeals of gibberish nonsense, then he began to see people drop like flies from the platforms which linked the buildings together. "…What's WITH these people?!" Shaking his head firmly he manages to completely run past the guards to a small cave and into the camp of his destination.

LOADING PLEASE WAIT…

((This is gonna happen at least ONCE per story…or WILL it? ^^;; ))

"Alright, I'm in the zone!" He throws a fist up triumphantly and does a little jig right there in the middle of Crushbone…he was a strange one but we all loved him. "Now, according to the cheaply thrown about banners…this must mean it's the time of year where the orcs show off their mad skills in a competition." Being the monk that he is, he didn't wear heavy gear, which meant his footsteps were silent. Moving over to the top of a hill, which was conveniently located within plain sight of EVERYTHING in the area, he sat and looked straight into the window of the tower.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the lord of the dance, the ruler of Crushbone himself……Emperooooooooor Crush!" An announcer like voice rings through the castle's walls, its range extended due to the megaphone seen at the lips of this broadcaster. He was a tall man, pale blue skin, much like a shmurf (that's the official way to spell it now so bleh!), ya know what I mean? He was clad in some form of chainmail and wore really kickin' black shades too.

"There's my target candidate number one…" Ashikira's eyes then catch glimpse of an orc coming onto the stage, cheers filling the air as this pimp-like creature in his fluffy robes. "…And that must be Emperor Crush…candidate number two…" A calm grin covers his expressionless lips as he hops down from his perch, darting into the front doors of the castle. "Oh crap, someone's coming! I need a place to hide…" His eyes look back and forth and he spots the only thing available…the blood fountain at the center of the threshold. "This is so grotesque…ugh, but I have no choice." He splashes into the water and sinks down as far as he can into it.

(Insert funny a$$ orc scenario here…)

"Oh dear of dear, I really have to take a pee pee…" An orc legionnaire walks in from the throne room, in the background you can hear music like that of a Pleasantville movie…all happy and old and stuff… "…Hmm…I could go out the window…uh better not." He looks around a bit and sees the fountain. "Is that a bathroom over there? Why yes it is!" With a few waddles he makes his way over there and lets loose his raging river inside, trickling into the pools of a hiding place below. "Uragh…yeaaah…. ooooohoohoohoo…." 

Ashikira felt the warm trickling and nearly gagged from under the water…if it could safely be called that anymore. He had no choice but to take out this violator. "Gya!" He jumps out and kicks the orc straight in the face, knocking him out on the ground in a second. "Oh man, I'll NEVER get the smell out!"

(Alright that was the fun little insert which I laughed at for quite a while, thank you for your contribution Mr. Iksar ^^ )

CLEANING OFF ORC "PEE PEE" SMELL PLEASE WAIT…

"The things I do for admiration…" Ashikira complains a bit to himself then enters the castle again, looking into the throne room he then felt that ALL of his efforts should've been taken down a notch or two. What he saw was quite interesting though; Emperor Crush was getting his mad skills admired by the public using a portable arcade system we all know as… Dance Dance Revolution 7th Mix. "Wow…" Ashikira's face was hit with a sudden gust of energy from the huge amount of colorful arrows on the screen, the music itself was also wondrous…he'd never seen someone's feet move so fast.

"Oh, keep it movin'!" D'vinn had seemed to have taken the place of the DDR announcer on the game and decided with all his D'vineness that he should do it. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the glory of a 12 footer!" (Inside joke to show a friend that he too can still be beaten by an orc…)

"Graaaa! I'm just getting warmed up!" The little orc pumps up his Faydwer brand Pump-the-Funk shoes and pushes the play button again.

"This shouldn't be right…I need to get out of here before the arrows corrupt me too!" He grabs his head around the ears and tries to block out the music and the voices.

"Join us, Ashikira…" The voices of zombified drunk orcs in the form of one of those cartoon things where they're trying to get someone into a crazy trend… "Join us…Join us…"

"Nooo! I'll never join you!" He falls to the floor in a fit of kicks and screams…then he wakes up and realizes ALL the orcs are looking at him. "Oh…freakin' NO!" His luck was just screwed up somehow…oh well.

"Get him! Tear the intruder limb from limb!" D'vinn's mega-phony (Yes phony…) voice fills the ears of all, the population closing in on him. 

It will take 30 more seconds to camp…

(Whoops, sorry wrong button…been sitting here too long.)

He had no choice now…he had to show them what he was made of…he stood up and readied himself for the most devastating thing he's probably ever done…and so…30 seconds later…

"Alright alright! Lets here it for the new guy!" The ambassador starts to clap his hands together, resulting in the applause of many.

Both Ashikira AND Crush were collapsed on the floor, exhausted from doing the most difficult song known to all of Norrath, both panting and perspiring on the wooden structure of the castle. "Alright…I'm done…can I go now?"

They all nod in unison and give an orcish croak of honor, handing him a Dwarvin Ringmail Tunic and a few Dragoon Dirks as a prize for beating "The King of DDR."

And so, this account of a human monk's amazing skills at DDR comes to a close, Ashikira had gotten the items he desired to get while here in Crushbone and he was now headed off towards Mistmoore Castle, fully loaded with ale of all sorts.


End file.
